Cucked!
by Geo Soul
Summary: After Ronnie Anne dumped Lincoln cold, Lucy puts a curse on the ungrateful girl for breaking his heart, but the spell has a small drawback. Namely, that it awakens the hidden feelings of the women around Lincoln. (Lincoln X Huge Harem)
1. Betrayed!

**Red: Yo Guys we're Back and welcome to one of the Final stories of 2019! so yeah this isn't dragon maid but it's something better what do you get when you take the raunchiness of Louds with Benefits but add in a pinch of Lincoln's reign? you get Cucked! as for what it's about? well you read the Bio Now read the story.**

* * *

*SLAM!*

"Stupid bitch, Ronnie!" Lincoln growled as he walked upstairs and slammed his door shut behind him before pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. "Delete, delete,…block and delete…"

"Lincoln?" Lucy spoke from the Vent but he didn't seem to notice her. "Lincoln what's wrong?"

"Block delete block block block!"

"Lincoln?..."

"grrrr...WHAT!" He roared while shoving his face up to the vent cover, making her stumble back and hit her head on the top of the vent shaft. "Lucy!" Lincoln climbed on his dresser and reached up into the vent. "Lucy! Lucy are you ok?"

"Ow...Yeah, I'm Ok" She groaned while rubbing her head with both hands.

"I...I'm Sorry Lucy it's just...nothing" He said softly while looking away.

"Tell me Big Brother...Please?"

"…Do you know how it felt when Rocky turned you down?"

"Yes"

"Well you see it's like this"

*Flashback*

"Sorry Lame-O, you're just not good enough." Ronnie said crossing her arms.

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"You heard me albino boy." Ronnie said with a shrug

"...what did i do wrong Ronnie?"

"Huh?"

"What. Did I. Do. Wrong."

"Everything! you Aren't Tough Enough For Me!" She yelled "Not To Mention You Liked the Last Airbender and Dragon Ball Evolution!"

"Is it My Fault I think an Interesting take om the Dragon Ball and Avatar Mythos was a Cool Idea!?" He snapped back As Ronnie Sucker Punched him, putting him down on his knees.

"Alright Chandler you can Come out Now" she exclaimed. loudly

"HAHAHAHA! MAN LARRY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT PUNCHED!" The dipshit laughed As Lincoln stood up only to get kicked in the mouth By Chandler, causing several of his baby teeth to fall out and his chipped tooth to get worse.

"Hey Ronnie why don't we give Loud a Show?" He taunted as Ronnie smirked.

"Sure why not" She agreed As Chandler grabbed her ass and brought her in for a kiss, much to Lincoln's broken heart, which was now being stomped on over broken nails and glass As Ronnie took off her jacket and Skirt right in front of him.

'This isn't happening, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' He thought in a Panic as his eyes began watering.

"Alright Lincoln I understand" Lucy said stopping him and wiping away some of her own tears.

"But it Gets worse, for the Last four Months Clyde and the Guys have been acting...off, except for Liam, oddly enough."

"What do you mean?"

"...They think just because they have Girlfriends that we can't hang out anymore, heck ever since Ronnie Anne broke up with me They've started hanging out with Chandler. Ya Know Lucy i think they only wanted to hang out with me because I was the only guy who had a Girlfriend"

"Well, you said you still have Liam, why is that?"

"He knows what it's like to have a broken heart. Plus he tried to set me up with his sister."

"He did?"

"Yeah, until you girls tried to set me up with your friends."

"…Sorry." Lucy said looking down embarrassed.

"I'm just sick of having everyone turn against me, my family is one thing, but they're supposed to be my friends!" He said as he growled. "They Forced me to Watch"

"Huh?"

"They Forced me to Watch them Have Sex...Chandler took her Virginity right in front of me...I wanted to run...but i didn't i couldn't...Lucy...I still Love her" He admitted with tears freely rolling down his cheeks

"Don't worry big brother she won't get away with this"

"But it's worse"

"…Do I want to know how?"

"..."

"*Sigh* How is it worse?"

"...It's Luan...I think I made her mad at me?"

"What happened?"

"…I went off on her after April 1st and she's been ignoring me since then." He sighed. "What About Luna?"

"What about her? All she does is hang out with Sam, I haven't seen her in three days." Lincoln sighed

"Okay then…how's…Lori?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"…Did she not beat you up due to some lie Ronnie got Bobby to tell her?"

"Oh. She did…for a minute." He admitted showing her the Bruises he got on his torso.

"She stopped?"

"Yeah…Lynn tackled her off me, I ran up here."

"Lincoln...I Promise you that this will work out"

"I don't know, Ronnie and Chandler are probably going around telling everyone some sort of lie about me, and I thought my reputation couldn't get any lower than that video I uploaded." Lincolm got out the Vent leaving Lucy alone. with a depressed feeling in her chest.

*Later*

"So, they think they can break my brother like that without consequences?" Lucy said angrily to herself As She Pulled out a Large Black Book. "We'll See about That!" She said cruelly while stopping at a spell recipe. "Perfect" Lucy said with a grin. "Time to gather ingredients."

*Lynn*

"Lucy? W-What're you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the Same Question" The young goth said.

"I was uh, going for a midnight run."

"With a baseball bat?"

"…Yes."

"Lynn!"

"ALRIGHT!...I was Maybe Kinda Sorta Maybe Gonna Probably Possibly Bust Open Ronnie and Chandler's Skulls open Maybe"

"…Ok."

"Don't Try and Sto-wait say wha?"

"You heard me." She said. "Make Them Bleed" She told Lynn slowly.

Lynn gave a Nod as the Two Fist Bumped. and parted ways.

"Also, bring me back some of their hair?"

"Why?"

"So I can make voodoo dolls, duh."

"Makes sense to me."

*Lori*

"I-I can't believe she lied to me like that!" Lori sobbed. into a pillow. As she stared at her phone Amd threw it. at her desk "Stupid Ronnie!" She screamed while rubbing her eyes Softly. "I literally can't believe I did that to Lincoln, again!" She exclaimed while smacking her face.

*That Night in Lucy's Room*

"Yes, it's all coming together. Now for the last two ingredients." She said while sitting in front of a small steel cauldron while reaching for two bags of hair.

"Lucy is it ready?" Lynn Asked.

"Almost. Now...a Part of Him A Part of her into the Pot i shall Now Stir When the Night awakens and the Sun grows Dim all that left is...A Tear from the One who Loves him" Lucy spoke as she shed a Single tear and let it drop into the pot with the Hair. "Spirits from the Underneath Your assistance and support is what we Seek The Underworld is a Good Place to Start So Curse those who Dare to Play with and Shatter his Heart!" Lucy exclaimed as she began to Stir the Calderon and Porn Music began to Play much to Lynn's confusion.

"Uhhhh what's going on?"

"This happens whenever you Create a Love Curse" Lucy said as the Pot began to Glow a sickening pink That turned into a Mist which slowly rose out of the cauldron And out the window in the form of a large misty bubble "Lynn Pop that Bubble with your slingshot."

"Can Do!" Lynn said with a salute As she grabbed a slingshot and ran outside to grab a rock And took aim. "Bullseye!" She exclaimed while letting go of the strap As the bubble Popped and pink gas covered the entirety of Michigan.

"Excellent" Lucy whispered while rubbing her hands.

*Later the next day*

"Lincoln, it's time for breakfast." Leni called while knocking on his door.

"Ok...be out in a Minute" He told her While Panting heavily and wiping his hand with a towel. "Ronnie...i still love you..." He told himself with a sad look.

*Downstairs*

"Morning Lincy!"

Leni said cheerfully as Lincoln gave a tired smile and waved to her before sitting down to eat breakfast. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? no Leni I'm…..I'm fine"

"Oh ok! eat up I'm taking everyone to school today!" she spoke as Lucy could only shake her head in pity at her brother.

*School*

Lincoln was in class as he looked to see Ronnie and chandler making Goo-Goo eyes at each other as he gave a sigh when out of nowhere a note was thrown at his desk.

"Hmmm?" Lincoln grabbed the note and began to read it. "Meet me in the old library signed P" Lincoln raised an eyebrow and looked around the room and saw Penelope waving at him.

'Wonder what she could want?' he thought as he pocketed the note and waited till the bell rang so he could head to the aforementioned old library.

*Later*

Now that Class was over Lincoln walked down the hall, ignoring the snickering from the other students as they had heard what ronnie did to him. 'Just ignore them Lincoln' he thought in annoyance as he headed for the library and went inside. "Hello? Penelope you in here?" he called out as he saw her sitting on the reception desk. "Yeah here I am Lincoln" she spoke as she hopped off and walked towards him With a sway in her hips until there was only a few inches between them.

"Uhhhh what're you..." Lincoln was Cut off by Penelope smashing her Lips onto his with absolutely no warning. Lincoln stumbled back towards the wall as his eyes widened before he began to deepen the Kiss out of my instinct.

Soon they Pulled away as Lincoln gulped when felt Penelope rubbing his Crotch.

"Lincoln..."

"Penelope, this is wrong. I just got dumped, and you're with Clyde."

"Please...Lincoln I need this...it burns..."

"But what about?.."

"If I'm being honest...i only dated him because of the Rumor about Black Guys...And that's all it is a Rumor…and he's the exact opposite of it. Plus…he's been kind of a dick lately." She admitted.

"But..."

"Please Lincoln...Please...I Know You Need this just as Badly" she whispered unzipping his pants and rubbing his hidden crotch.

Lincoln was about to object until She licked up his Neck and stopped at his Chin.

"I don't care if you Fuck other girls I'm into all Kinds of Kinky Shit" She whispered in his ear

Lincoln gulped loudly. "Well i guess one blowjob wouldn't Huuuuuuu..." Lincoln said as Penelope had already Taken his Shlong into his mouth without him even realizing. "Whoa!" He exclaimed As She Expertly deep throated him.

"Just so you know, I've practiced on cucumbers." She said before resuming her deep throat And taking Out her Phone and takes a Picture of her with Lincoln's dick in her Mouth.

"H-Holy…" He moaned while gripping onto a bookshelf As she slurped and sucked Harder, while slipping a hand into her skirt. "Ahhh Yeah this feels great!" He moaned Loudly as she hummed while sucking him off.

'its so Hot and Salty!' She thought. She sucked harder than before as her Pupils turned to hearts and she started humming harder.

"Ahhhh I'm going to Cum!"

'Just let it all out.' She thought As she removed her hand from her skirt and used it to squeeze his balls.

Lincoln gave a Moan as he came. while grabbing the back of her head. "AHHHH YEAH!" He groaned loudly

Penelope gave a Moan as She Felt her Stomach slowly Bloat from Swallowing so Much Cum before pulling her lips away with a loud pop.

"Man...that…was amazing." Lincoln said as Penelope dragged him onto the floor and crawled on top of him.

"More...i...I WANT MORE!" She loudly purred As she ripped off her skirt. and threw her shirt over her head "FUCK ME!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Lincoln exclaimed as he grabbed her hips And started feeling her body up. "So Smooth" He said as she moaned. "I've always thought freckles were hot." He said making Her Blush as her wet crotch rubbed against his hard length "Ready?"

"You know it!" She exclaimed as Lincoln brought her down. and buried his cock deep inside her tight pussy down to the hilt. "GOOD FUCKING LORD!" She cried out As a Slight Bulge appeared in her abdomen, which she then rubbed "So Big!" She purred while looking at the bulge and rubbing the outline.

Lincoln grabbed her hips and began to Move her along his Shaft. slowly at first, with the blood from her broken hymen acting as a lubricant.

"Faster Go Faster!" She gasped as Lincoln increased his pace, the bulge constantly stretching and reshaping her pussy.

"Yes...yes...YES YES YES!" They Both Moaned as Lincoln Picked her Up and Began to Slam into her until he Penetrated her Womb with the tip. "GOOD GOD! CLYDE COULDN'T EVEN DREAM OF GETTING THIS DEEP!" Penelope screamed As Lincoln's Hips Quickly Grinded against Hers.

"Penelope! Penelope!...PENELOPE I'M GOING TO CUM!" Lincoln Groaned as Said Girl had her tongue hanging out as she drooled like crazy. "PENELOPE I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS ANYMORE I WANT TO CUM INSIDE YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"THEN DO IT! LOAD IT ALL IN!"

"PENELOPE PENELOPE!" Lincoln cried out as he buried his cock in to the hilt once again. And Came Into Her

"So big…so much." She moaned as He Lincoln pulled out still hard as a Rock. "...My Ass Fuck my Ass Now!..." she said with as lincoln gulped.

"You...You Sure?"

"Oh Yes...We're not Gonna Stop until you Cripple me i want all My Holes dripping with Your Cum!"

"…Ain't that a bit excessive?"

"Maybe, but who cares?!" She Cheered as a strand of her sweaty ginger hair landed on her nose. Penelope got on all fours and spread her cheeks. Had Lincoln been Paying attention he Would've noticed that She had brought her Laptop and was Not only Recording their fuck fest but she had also set it to send the Video to Every Girl in School and To Clyde's Phoneupon ending the video, which she probably wouldn't for quite a few more hours.

*A Few Hours Later*

The Floor of the Old Library was Soaked in Cum as Penelope laid on the floor Eyes rolled in the Back of her head and Legs Twitching as Lincoln shot his Final Load onto her face.

"That…That was…WOW!" He said as she unconsciously licked at the cum that was near her lips. 'Guess I'll leave her here for the time being and come back for her after gym' He thought while wiping some off her lips and kissing them gently, watching them turn into a smile.

*Gym*

Lincoln wiped his face with his Gym Towel as he noticed a Few Girls giving him the Do Me eyes. 'Ok why do I feel like a meerkat being stalked by lions?' He gulped as Stella Made a Blowjob gesture with her mouth and winked at him. 'Huh, that's why.' He thought as He Noticed Girl Jordan licking her lips seductively while Cookie and Kat made penetration motions with their hands in the corner of his eye.

But what Really caught his Eye was Ronnie Anne giving him an Angry Pissed off Look which he returned with three times the intensity Which made her flinch and walk off. 'That's what I fucking thought.' He thought to himself

*Locker Room*

"Man, maybe I should've convinced Penny to do it after school. I'm so sweatier than usual."He said as he stepped into the Shower he was Glad the other students had left the Gym having decided to Go Home and shower instead of staying behind. "Ahh, so nice. The water's never this warm at home." He said to himself

"Tell me about it~"

"Gah!" He Jumped as he saw Stella stepping into the Shower with him wrapped in a white towel "STELLA WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE! AND WHY ARE YOU IN THE BOYS SHOWER?!"

"Awwww Don't be Mad Lincy" Another voice said in his ear behind him.

"J-Jordan?!" He stammered while covering his private area.

"Hey Now Don't hide it" Stella told him in a gentle tone while moving closer with a sway in her hips As Jordan moved his Hands. "Oh My!" She said with a gasp As his Cock was Hard and Throbbing right before their eyes. "Hmmmm It Looks So Tasty~" Stella said getting on her Knees and Sucking his Balls.

"O-oh good lord." He moaned Deeply as she rubbed the tip with her thumb.

"Jordan His Balls taste so sweet!" Stella told the blonde Who smirked.

"Then let me have a Taste"

"Go right ahead."

Girl Jordan got on her knees and took one Testicle in her mouth while stella took the other.

"O-Oh sugar honey iced tea." Lincoln gasped as They began to stroke his length together and lick up both sides of his shaft As he nearly slipped from all the water around them.

"I think we've played with him Long enough now how about it Linc? Care to let me taste some of your white sauce?" Stella spoke while letting her white towel fall down Along with Girl Jordan, making Lincoln gulp.

"This is gonna be a very long shower." He thought out loud

"Oh You Better Believe it~" Girl Jordan Purred.

*Ronnie Anne*

Ronnie was At Home Punching a Punching bag that had a Picture of Lincoln's Face. "Stupid albino fuck!" She growled. while punching the picture over and over And trying not to cry, which was very painful to do with her black eye.

"Fuck...Fuck him…fuck his sister too." She growled as she dropped to her knees. and rubbed her face. "Lincoln..." She muttered Sadly with a hint of regret.

*Lincoln*

"Oh sweet lord this is amazing!" Lincoln exclaimed as Girl Jordan slammed her Ass onto his dick like crazy.

"AHHH YEAH YOU LIKE THIS FATASS ON YOUR DICK!?" Girl Jordan exclaimed

"1. It ain't fat, it's cute. And 2. OF COURSE I DO!" He yelled while spanking her Hard, making Jordan moan loudly As Stella Fingered Herself, watching them fuck like no tomorrow.

"That's it Linc Fuck that Bitch Raw!" Stella moaned. while pinching one of her nipples.

"AHHHH Jordan I'm Cumming!"

"Not in my ass! Do it in my cooch!" She Begged as He Quickly Pulled out and slammed into her Vag. "Fuck yeah." She moaned As Lincoln emptied his sack. and pulled out, letting her lay on the watery floor with his seed still shooting out onto her body.

"Oh Lincy there's still one hole you haven't filled~" Stella said while spreading her legs as open as she could get them Making him gulp and move towards her "Do it Linc Fuck me! Ravage this little devil's slutty pussy!" She exclaimed with a smirk as he picked her up, pinned her against a wall and thrusted inside immediately. "AHHHH YES FUCK ME HARD!" The Filipino girl screamed "SLAP MY FACE AND SLAP IT HARD!" She told him as his hips slammed into Hers.

"Wait, what?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Lincoln was a little uneasy.

"Lincoln pretend I'm Ronnie Anne!"

"W-What?"

"Pretend. I'm. Ronnie. Anne." She said again. "Just see me as the Bitch who hurt you" She said in a whisper As Lincoln Grit his teeth and Slapped her face hard. "OH YEAH HARDER!"

*SMACK*

"YES HARDER I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" Stella screamed As Lincolm pulled her hair and Trusted into her body. while smashing her face against the cold tile wall. "GOOD LORD I CAN FEEL YOU IN MY WOMB!" Stella screamed over the still warm water when he slowed down, moved directly under the water, and turned the cold water tap to the right.

"There..." He said with a cruel grin as the water heated up dramatically.

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA!" Stella suddenly screamed as steam filled the locker room at a tremendous rate As the water went from lukewarm to blistering hot. "OH YES LINCOLN I LOVE YOUR DICK!" She told him as he pulled at her hair again. Making her Moan Louder. when he suddenly let go of it and started to nip at her nipples. "LINCOLN LINCOLN I LOVE YOU I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU I WAS JEALOUS WHEN YOU STARTED TO DATE RONNIE ANNE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs Which Caused Lincoln to stop.

"Really? You could've tried and said something."

"And get my ass beaten like Christina after your video?"

Lincoln was honestly surprised he here was Moping over Ronnie Anne and all this time was a Girl who Really did Love him. "Wait, THAT's why she switched classes?! I thought she just hated me that much." He said In shock and surprise.

"Lincoln Fuck me Hard Please I want you to fill me with your Cum just like with Jordan!" Stella said as the water started turning her back red.

"...Alright I'll Fuck you so Hard you won't be able to Talk right!" He said with determination. As he picked her up and slammed into her. once more with more force than before.

Stella Moaned Obnoxiously as she grabbed Lincoln's head and shoved her Tongue down his throat. 'This is more intense than I ever expected!' She thought As she and Lincoln fiercely made out. amongst all the steam. "YES YES...LINCOLN I'M GOING TO CUM...please...let me be your Woman I want to give you The love Ronnie never gave you!"

"Same here." Jordan moaned while still on the floor.

"...Ok...You Can Both be My Women!" He said before slowing down a filling her tight cooch. "Ahhh Yeah I'm Cumming! Stella!" He screamed before being silenced by both Stella and Jordan's lips As he moaned and pulled out. "So…wanna get something to eat after cleaning?"

"I'd rather eat you~" Stella said as Lincoln chuckled and turned the cold water tap back to the left.

"But seriously, you wanna do that?"

"…I could eat." Jordan yawned.

"Yeah Let's go for Pizza" Stella added with a smile

*The Next day*

"Morning Lincoln."

"Hey Lucy." He said with a large smile As he sat down next to her at the table.

"You seem happier than you were two days ago." She said with a smirk as he frowned for a little before shaking his head.

"I just had a better day yesterday." He told her as his Phone Rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Lincy~"

"Oh Hey Penelope what's up?"

"Oh Nothing Stella, Girl Jordan, and I were talking and we have a surprise for you when we get to school" She said, not knowing that Lucy was listening in on the call

'a surprise?' She thought with curiosity As they continued

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said as he hung up and grabbed his bag.

"Got to go, see you later Lucy." He said while kissing her forehead Making her blush in the process.

*School*

"Penny! What's your surprise?" Lincoln said as he heard footsteps from behind him.

"I'm right here Link." She said as she now wore a white Muscle T Shirt and Very Small Blue jean shorts

"Hey there." She purred with a seductive tone Making Lincolm blush as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"LOUD!"

'Hey, baby dick is here.' He thought In annoyance. as he broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder And saw an Angry Clyde stomping towards them with his legs as close together as possible. "What Now Clyde? You already stabbed me in the back. Emotionally and physically!"

"Wait what?"

"He stabbed me in the back with a pen."

"WHAT!?" Penolpe growled while glaring at the black ex-friend of Lincoln.

"Yeah I Did it So what?"

*CRUNCH!*

"AHHHHHH!" Clyde Screamed as Penelope Kicked in his Nuts and walked back to Lincoln.

"Now then..."

"Why...?"

"Because Unlike you Clyde Lincoln is a Real Man! And doesn't throw his friends away!"

Clyde tried to stand but his Nuts still hurt badly.

"And best of all his Dick isn't small!" Penelope than Grabbed Lincoln's Crotch. "EVERYONE LOOK HERE THIS IS THE OFFICIAL PROPERTY OF THE STARLETS OF ROYAL WOODS THIS IS WHERE OUR BABIES WILL COME FROM! And if that's a problem to anyone, COME AT ME!" She yelled, gaining the attention of every girl in the hallway Who all walked off sadly. "Too much?"

"Yeah, too much." Lincoln said With a Blush. as she kissed him again and grabbed an oversized jacket from her locker.

"Let's go" She said with a smile as they stepped over Clyde

*Elsewhere*

In The Girls Locker room, which was Luckily closed, a red haired girl was watching the Video of Lincoln and Penelope fucking "Lucky." She muttered As she came and squirted her juices on the locker door. "...Lincoln..." 'Stupid Ronnie, threatening me me to switch classes.' She thought as she sucked her fingers clean of her juices. "Better get to class" She muttered Softly while looking through the slightly ajar door and stepping out.

*Lincoln*

'Now I really feel like a deer in headlights.' Lincoln thought as more girls were giving him the Let me have yo Babies Eyes and it was starting to creep him the fuck out but not much since he was beginning to get used to it.

"Psssst Lincoln"

"Hm?" He looked over and saw Giggles handing him a Note, which he took and read. "Lincoln Someone wants to meet you in the Back Courtyard during Lunch" He read quietly And raised an eyebrow while looking back at her As she shrugged and went back to her book.

*Later*

"Yo, anyone there?"

"Lincoln"

He turned to his right and saw Cristina peeking out from behind a wall. "Christina?" He said with genuine surprise As she shyly walked up to him.

"Hey Lincoln" She whispered shyly As she stopped two feet in front of him And twiddled her thumbs.

"So…you wanted to see me?" He asked

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered with a red face

"You ok?"

"I-I…" She stammered before going quiet for a solid minute and forcing her lips on his for half a minute.

"..."

'I can't believe I did that.' She thought in embarrassment As the white haired boy stood still with his hair covering his eyes Making her gulp due to fear that he was gonna react negatively. "Umm Lincoln?" She said as he grabbed her arms. And brought her in for a Deeper kiss, much to her surprise And felt one hand rub her back Softly.

"Just so you know, I am SO sorry about that video." He said, interrupting the lip locking

"It's ok Lincoln" She told him As her face lit up dangerously red As Lincoln Rubbed her ass. "C-Can I make up for h-hurting you of I did?" She asked innocently

"...Yes" He said hesitantly. 'Now I'm curious, why is every girl trying to jump my guns?' He thought as she nervously kissed him again. And purred in his mouth. Lincoln squeezed her ass, making her shudder from his cold touch.

"Lincoln...i...i want you" She told him.

"Aren't there cameras?"

"If they worked you wouldn't have squeezed my ass."

"…Fair enough." He chuckled while reaching into her panties and rubbing her nethers Making her Gasp and moan loudly As he inserted a finger into her pussy.

"You're so wet already." He said in her ear while removing her hairband Slowly, watching as her curly hair fell past her shoulders. "You're so Beautiful. You should keep your hair down." He told her making her Blush.

"Lincoln...ca...can...can i see it?" She stuttered nervously As he nodded. and she undid his pants. Nervously, gasping at the size of his 'package'. "Oh My"

"It's not…THAT big." He said in a modest tone.

Christina began to slowly lick up his Shaft. without any warning Making him Moan softly and step back a little.

"Ahhh Yeah" He whispered As She was pleasuring him they were being watched from Afar by two Certain someones that were recording with cell phones.

"See Helen I told you the Curse was a Good idea"

"Yeah…you were right?" She gasped as she rubbed her thighs together.

"…You were affected too?"

"Yes…I think you might have maybe made it a tad TOO potent?"

"I couldn't have, I used exact measurements when creating it."

"Lucy...Please I need it it's starting to Burn!" She said quickly while getting on her knees, trying to resist her carnal urges.

"I'll help you" She told her friend As Haiku nodded. with watery eyes and a red face.

*Lincoln*

"Christina, are you…sure?" Lincoln asked as she threw her dress over her head, giving him a full view of her budding b-cups.

"Yes...i...I'm sure" She told him very nervously As she moved closer to him And led him to a grassy area with a tree As she laid down on the ground. "Please…don't be too rough."

"Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as you need." He told her while rubbing her cheek. Softly as his dick rubbed against her lower lips And slid in with little resistance.

"Ahhhh!" She moaned

"No hymen?"

"I…broke it playing with myself." She admitted hesitantly with a shy expression And moaned as he began thrusting into her 'I-It's so much bigger than I thought!' She thought as he began to move faster. and lifted her up so her back was against the tree and her leg was lifted by one of his arms. "H...Harder!" She moaned softly As he squeezed her breast and increased his thrusting pace.

*Lucy*

"God, how are we good at this?" Helen moaned As Lucy Suckled on her Clit.

"We've had lots of practice, especially when Luna left her laptop on with videos of her and Samantha." Lucy moaned as Helen returned the action with her head in Lucy's dress.

*Lincoln*

"Oh, oh yes!" Christina moaned as Lincoln thrusted into her ass. "Ahhhh!"

"So much tighter!" He Moaned while pinning her to the tree and cupping both of her breasts.

"I...i...I'm Cumming!" She purred

"Yeah me too!" Lincoln told her as he began to pull out and insert into her other hole.

"N-Not in my pussy, please! I'm not ready for that!" She whimpered as he nodded and stuck it back in her ass And thrusted even faster Until kissing her with one final thrust, releasing his seed into her anal cavity. "It...it's...So Much...and feels so good" Christina purred As Lincolm pulled out with a Wet Pop and watched as his seed slowly oozed out from her hole. "Lincoln?"

"Yeah Christina?"

"I Love you" She told him quietly Making Him Smile And gently kiss her nose.

*Days Later*

It was Saturday and Penolpe and the Other Now Named Starlets of Royal woods were Hanging out at the Yogurt Shop which was Owned by Girl Jordan's Mom who was completely oblivious to her daughters 'activities'.

"I'm Telling You Girls He is a Sex God!" Stella said as Jordan turned off the lights and locked the door And closed the blinds.

"You Said it!" She told them Happily as she went over the counter to get several cups of yogurt.

"So Tell me Girls what Draws us to Lincoln?"

"Hmm? Anything about him that sticks out to ya?"

"Well If I'm being Honest One Moment I'm Laying In Bed and I get this weird smell hitting my Nose and next thing I Know I'm Waking Up Sweaty Buck ass Nude with my Fingers Knuckle deep in my Cooch" Stella said with no shame As they all moved on to look at Penny.

"Well...I was asleep and dreaming of Taking a Paris Tour with Clyde and well Lincoln Showed up when Clyde left to go by some wine and well..." She trailed off with a blush.

"…you were totally having a wet dream, weren't you?"

"Well...not...really..."

"Girl You Better Explain!" Stella chuckled

"...ok yes but Not any wet dream when I woke up I was Choking on Air wondering where his dick went!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in annoyance

"HAHAHAHAHAHA NO FUCKING WAY HIS DREAM DICK WAS SO GOOD YOU TRIED TO KEEP TASTING IT!"

*CRASH!*

"ALRIGHT I HEARD ENOUGH!"

"Hey!You're paying for the door!"

"Fuck the Door I want all of you Skanks to stay away from Lincoln!"

"I'm sorry, but what?" Penny said as she got up and marched right up to her

"You Heard me You Fugly Freak stay away from Lincoln!"

"And tell me, little miss reputation, why the fuck would ANY OF US listen to the bitch who broke said boys heart?!" Stella growled making Ronnie Flinch.

"And you ARE paying for that Santiago!"

"Why don't you Make me Bitch!"

*SLAM*

Ronnie stumbled back as Girl Jordan Decked her in the Face. "Hehehe...Is That the Best you Can..."

*POW!*

"I can do this a-"

*BAM*

That Punch Knocked her Out into the broken glass.

"Stupid Bitch let's go Girls and Call her brother" Jordan said while spitting on the hispanic.

*Lincoln*

Lincoln gave a Sigh as He washed himself down in the shower "Ahh, this is nice. And about time dad fixed that freaking hole in the floor!" He said after about fifteen minutes he stepped out the shower and headed for the door only to find it locked. "What the?.."

"It's locked from the outside" a Voice spoke as Lincoln looked up and Saw Not only Lucy staring at him but Haiku as well.

"Uh, hi?" He said with a towel over his groin As they both dropped down in nothing but lingerie and see-through nightgowns.

"Big Brother~ i can see your getting aroused at our bodies" Lucy said Licking her Lips with a small glow behind her bangs.

"Uhhh" 'Okay, now this is getting weird. The girls at school, that's one thing, but LUCY?! My own frickin' little sister?!' He thought as they walked closer to him.

"Mmmmmmmm Your Throbbing Hard Cock feels so nice in my Hand" Haiku whispered in his ear.

"W-When did you take my towel?!"

"Admit it Lincoln you want this~" Lucy said slowly licking up the Shaft. "Mmmmm I can Still Taste Christina on your dick"

Haiku smirked as she got on her knees and began to do the same thing. Making Lincoln gasp in shock and pleasure.

'this is So wrong and Yet feels so right'

"Big Brother I want you to Choke me with your dick~" Lucy purred in a sultry tone As Haiku poked at his balls with her tongue Making Him Gasp.

"S-So cold." He said as they smiled.

"My Pussy is wet for you Big Brother" Lucy told him pulling away.

"Lucy stop it!...Why? Why are YOU doing this?"

"Because I Love You" She told him in a soft tone

"Lucy.."

"I'm serious! Why do you think I was so nosy when you came back home?"

"...No Lucy I can't Love you like that and I Never will"

"You don't mean that." She whimpered.

"Yes i do"

"No, you don't. If you did, you would've tried running out of here."

"The Door's Locked"

"You could've broken through the window or through the vent shaft."

"Still No Lucy You're my Sister and that's all!"

Lucy gave a Growl. "If you don't have Sex with me...I'll tell everyone you Had Sex with All those girls"

"…I think everyone already knows." He muttered as he was unsure if that was true or not.

"It'd be a Shame if the Mayor Learned you Fucked his daughter"

"...Y...You wouldn't" Lincoln gulped.

"Oh I would And this can be avoid if you fuck me and just tell. Me. The. Truth."

"I Am Telling the Truth Why would I want to Fuck you Lucy just answer me that!"

"Not about that, about loving me."

"What..."

"I know you love me, even like that. If you didn't then you wouldn't sacrifice so much for me."

"...but..."

"Lincoln…please, don't lie to her…or yourself." Haiku told him As Lucy whimpered a little Sadly.

"…Ok…maybe I do a little." He admitted while avoiding eye contact Making Lucy smirk and wipe her eyes.

"Now then I Believe helen should go first" She said to both of them. As Her friend nodded and resumed her sucking.

*Ronnie Anne*

"Stupid bitches, stupid Bobby, stupid mom!" She grumbled as she punched the wall out of pure anger and hatred "Fucking Lincoln!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR YOUR GROUNDING IS INCREASED BY TWO MONTHS!" Her Mom Exclaimed angrily, making Ronnie flinch And sigh

"Stupid Loud." She grumbled as she slowly began to cry. "Stupid…so stupid." She growled in a bitter tone As she tried to stop herself from crying, but found herself unable to stop As she dropped to her knees and hit her leg.

*Lincoln*

"O-Oh god. This is really happening." Lincoln Said as he positioned himself right at Helen's entrance.

"Do it" She told him. With a smile. as he thrusted into her. And felt her heart beating rapidly when she grabbed his hand and placed it in her flat chest. "Do it Lincoln! Make me bear your spawn." She told him with a lustful look. As Lucy watched while fingering herself As Lincoln began to slam into Haiku, burying his hilt each time and reshaping her young womb. "Yes yes more more !" She moaned loudly while twitching with every thrust. "Lincoln Kiss Me!"

"As you wish!" He said before complying And moaned into her Mouth.

"Lincoln...I...I'm Sorry.." Haiku whispered Sadly.

"Hey, I got over the situation at the dance quickly, no hard feelings kept."

"But...We...I...Hurt you"

"Nothing Ronnie didn't do worse."

"But..." Haiku said as she pulled away and fell to her knees crying.

"Hey, a sprained ankle is nothing."

"No You Don't Understand I Hated Myself for 2 Years for what we did!...i...i...I was afraid you'd Hate me!"

"...Helen is that why You Were Avoiding me that One Week" He asked As she nodded.

"Yeah…" She said neevously As he held her and kissed her Suddenly, making her cry and purr at once As Lucy frowned and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok Helen, don't cry."

"...Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"...I want to start a Family with you" She whispered Making him Blush.

"I-It might be a bit too early for that."

"I'm willing to accept the risk." She said with a smile As he slowly reinserted himself. Back into her. with an audible gasp. As she held Lucy's hand. And moaned into her best friends mouth.

After about ten minutes of thrusting Lincoln felt his dick swelling up. "It's coming!"

"Cum inside me let me feel you!" Helen begged.

"AHHHH!" Lincoln cried out as Lincoln moaned loudly As her inner walls were painted white by his seed.

"...so...good" She said tiredly with a soft tone. As He pulled out "Lincoln...It...it...It Got Fertilized.." She told him while purring as she rubbed her stomach. And Laid on the floor.

"I can rest now" as Lincoln sighed, but soon felt his dick grow hard again.

"Not just yet my Lancelot." Lucy whispered with a small smile Making Lincoln chuckle. nervously.

'T-This is actually happening.' He thought with a bit of unease "Alright. L-Let's get this over w-" Lincoln's words were cut off by Lucy slamming her lips into his. Surprising him. as her tears also touched his face.

"Lincoln..I really love you."

"I Know I love you too, but…are you really sure about this Lucy? If you do then…there is no turning back."

"I'm Sure Lincoln, I truly want this." She said moving her hair and showing him her eyes, allowing him to stare into her dark red and blue eyes Making Him Gasp at the rare and beautiful sight.

"Lucy...you...you Look Beautiful" He admitted with an audible gulp As she blushed kissed him again. And held his member in between her thighs and pussy And moaned as he slowly thrusted Into her. legs.

"Lincoln…please don't tease~."

"Just seems like you need a bit more readying." He chuckled while continuing his thrusts. As she purred and nipped at his neck. Softly

"This is euphoric." She moaned as his dick was lubed by her juices with each thrust. "I'm Ready" She told him. As she laid on the floor with her legs spread open

Lincoln gulped and watched as she peeled away her lingerie. Slowly. from her milky body.

"Take me big brother~" She begged with a sweet and innocent tone As he gulped more audibly and stood over her with his hard in prominent in her vision. "Tasty" She heard him mutter As he aimed his Dick and stuck it into her with little to no resistance.

"Ahhh!" Lucy gasped as Lincoln began to pound into her. "So big!" She moaned As his thrusts warped her insides. And made her practically melt.

Lincoln's Pants got Rougher as he picked Lucy up and Began to Drill into her Harder after placing her back against the door. "OH GOD YES...YES!" She screamed in her true voice As Lincoln thrusted harder.

"You should talk normally more often, your voice is cute." He told her

"Y-You don't think it's a bit too girly?"

"No Of course not! I think it sounds wonderful." He told her as his thrusts slowed down and he hugged her. Close to his chest.

"L-Lincoln, I'm close, really close!"

"I'm not stopping you, let it out." He said while squeezing her ass. And kissing her. As he brought her back into the steaming shower. Just as he came. soon after her.

"...I'm not on the pill" she whispered in his ear, making him tense up and feel his heart stop.

"Kidding Linc, ha…maybe.~" She told him in a teasing manner As he sighed, pulled out and set her on her feet.

"Lucy...I'm Sorry"

"For what?"

"Here I am Sulking over Ronnie Anne when this entire time the real Girl of my dreams was in my own house" He whispered in her ear, making her heart skip a few beats.

"It's alright Lincoln..."

"No...No it's not"

"But on a probably related note…are you responsible for the past few days?"

"…Elaborate please?" She said

"Girls wanting to constantly jump my bones?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Lynn beating the shit out of two people I truly despise and shaving one bald."

"Well...Kinda Lynn was already gonna do that anyway." She said with a smile

"Lucy.."

"Ok Yes I put a Curse on Ronnie Anne to be sexually Frustrated with herself and it can only he broken if you have sex with her but..."

"But what?"

"The Spell seems to Have Backfired as it awakened the Hidden Lust and inner Feelings of Women in the Area…Including me…Helen here passed it on to me." She said with a blush Making Lincoln Sigh.

* 3 Months Later*

"Morning Lucy." Lincoln said as he kissed Her Cheek.

"Good Morning My King of Shadows" As she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach...What? She said she wasn't on the Pill, she fuckin' meant it. But she was good at hiding it…for now.

"So How's Lupa Doing?" He chuckled as Lisa had used an Ultra Scan and confirmed Lucy was Indeed pregnant with a Girl, but also had to be bribed in order to keep her mouth shut.

"She's just as strong as her father" She teased with a smile.

"If mom and dad find out, they are so gonna kill us."

"I bribed Lisa a little extra to wipe their brains if they find out."

"And what about Lori? Lisa can't do that because she has a metal plate in her skull from April Fools two years ago."

"Hey Luce And Linc How's the Kid?" Lynn said as she walked into the Kitchen. with bags under her eyes.

"Training that Rough Lynn?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! I barely even slept!" She said with half open eyes. As she nearly fell asleep face first in her bowl of cereal.

*AND I SAY HEEEEEEYAH YAH YAH!* Lincoln's phone rang.

"Lynn, did you change my ringtone again?!"

"Maybe..."

"Damn it Lynn." He muttered As he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Lincy!~"

"Hey Stella How's it going?"

"Bored I Miss My Big Daddy" She said with a pout Making him Blush.

"Y-You can come over if you want."

"Really!" She said excitedly

"Yeah It's just me and a few of my sisters"

"I'll be over in 20!" She said before hanging up

"Hooo Boy" Lincolm sighed with a Smile.

*Ronnie*

"So…freakin'…hot." She growled as Plunged a 17 Inches in and out of her Vag. "This isn't working!" She growled, throwing the dildo in the process At the wall. "Damn it." She said with frustration as she glared at a picture of Lincoln As she felt her core heat up again. "Damn it!" She groaned As her thoughts continuously turned back to the white haired boy.

'FUCK HIM!' She thought angrily with watery eyes and red cheeks. "Lincoln..." She muttered as her eyes slowly filled with pink. "...Please...please make love to me...please forgive me..." Ronnie began whispering Sadly when she heard a knock at her door. "Hmmm? What is it?" She said as her door opened And Penny stella and girl jordan walked in, all with smug looks on their faces. "What do you want? And how did you get in my house?"

"Your brother gave us your spare key"

"…Why the hell would he do that?!"

"Because unlike you He Still cares about Lincoln!" Girl Jordan spoke cracking her knuckles ready for a brawl.

"Now hold on I..."

"No YOU hold On Santiago!" Stella growled while pushing Ro nie onto her bed And was about to Pound her face in if not for Penny grabbing her arm

"Hold on"

"Penelope but she..."

"You still love him don't you?" She asked Ronnie

"WAIT WHAT!?" The other two girls exclaimed

"You Heard me Admit it Ronnie you still love him, even after breaking his heart!"

"No!...i...I..."

"Do?"

"…Yes." She admitted shamefully. with a whimper As Penelope gave a smirk and strutted over. "Oh Really now?" She asked Seductively

"Why do you even care?! It's not like he'll ever remotely like me again." She said while crossing her arms Sadly as Penelope's smirk grew As Ronnie started glaring her. And watching her get closer.

"..."

"What is it?"

Penny grabbed her shirt and Pulled her in for a kiss, much to the shock of everyone else As she ended it with a smile.

"Wow...that was…unique." Stella said with a blush.

"Wow Chica i knew you were freaky but Damn!" Girl Jordan chuckled slapped Penny's Ass as everyone turned to look at the blonde.

"So tell us Ronnie...What would you do to get back in Lincoln's good graces?"

"...Anything." She said with a somber tone.

"Good" Penny said before taking her hand.

*Later*

"It's been much longer than 20 minutes." Lincoln Grumbled while sitting on the couch, tapping his foot constantly

*WITH THEIR SUPERPOWERS THEY UNITE! TEEN TITANS!* his phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Stella, I thought you'd be here by now."

"Sorry Lincoln i got a little side tracked" She told him With a Giggle. "But I'm bringing the Girls Over Too"

"Okay." He said with a smile as she kissed into the speaker.

"Also we're bringing a surprise Ttyl bye!"

*Click*

"Wow" Lincoln muttered to himself as Lucy sat next to him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, why would anything be wrong when you're next to me?" He said as she snuggled into him. with a large smile

*Later still*

*DING DONG*

"I'll get it"

Lucy told him As she got up and went to the door and saw it was the girls who were all huddled close together.

"Hey lucy" Jordan said As The three of them went inside. And stayed huddled together.

"Ummm What's going on?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason"

"That answer doesn't even fit with my question." Lucy sighed with a stern glare

"Lincy can you give us some privacy?"

"Uh, sure?" He said before going upstairs.

After he was Gone Penny gave stella a nod. "Alright you can come out now" The Filipino said As Ronnie walked out from behind them Which made Lucy growl and reach behind her back.

"Now hold on Lucy.."

"Why would I do that?" She growled while slowly pulling out a large meat clever. "I'm just gonna CUT HER FUCKING FACE OFF! and Then we'll talk like nice calm and civil WHORES WHO FUCKING MADE HIM CRY! so what do you say Ronnie how about you sit down and LET ME END YOUR LIFE SO YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"

"Hold her back!" Jordan cried out as Lucy lunged towards Ronnie.

Stella and Penny had quickly restrained her and made her drop the weapon.

"Lucy Calm down Sweetie it's alright!"

"Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts." Penny told her. in a soft voice As

Lucy tried escaping their grasp and tried grabbing the knife with her teeth.

"Lucy Stop!" Stella said

"Yeah Don't forget you have a Little one on the way!"

"Wait she's what?!"

"Oh Nice one Jordan!" Lucy grumbled. bitterly

"...so Lincoln got...his own sister…to have his kid?!" Ronnie said in shock.

"It's not just her it's us too" Stella Huffed. ", well…except Jordan."

"So unfair!" Jordan whined while crossing her arms.

"...Fine I'll Hear her out" Lucy relented As she stopped struggling And glared at Ronnie.

"Look..." Ronnie spoke nervously. "I've been feeling...Pains" She admitted

"Pains?"

"Yeah Ever since i Broke up with Chandler I've been burning and Itching and I'm not sure why"

"Probably cause his tiny dick could barely satisfy!" Stella muttered under her breath.

"Hey, he was not small!" Ronnie argued with a huff as Lucy smirked.

"7.6."

"Huh?"

"That's how big Lincoln's 'log' is. Seven. Point. Six. Mutha. Fuckin. Inches." Lucy smirked as Ronnie felt her legs quiver and her jaw drop. "So tell me Ronnie how Big was He?"

"Well he..."

"Go on...Tell us all the Juicy Details..."

"...2.7 inches.."

"…Still bigger than Clyde." Penny Snickered, much to Ronnie's embarrassment.

"Wait But Clyde's Black I Thought..."

"That's both a Rumor and a Racist Stereotype, unfortunately." Penny said rolling her eyes and drooling a bit from her imagination.

"Anyway..." Stella said while clapping her hands. As Lucy sat down And kept glaring At Ronnie Anne.

"So, why should I let you even near him?"

"...I...I Want another chance"

"Oh, you want another chance? TOO BAD! You didn't even deserve a first chance to begin with!" Lucy snapped, making everyone flinch from her angry tone.

"I Know I Messed up but...no...i...i have no excuse for how selfish i was just because i wanted Sex when he wasn't Ready for it...heheh...ironic here i was believing Lincoln wasn't man enough to Actually have Sex with me when he was a Bigger man then i thought...Look I'll Leave ok...just...just tell Lincoln I'm Sorry and...i just hope he'll forgive me..." Ronnie muttered

"Ronnie...Is that True?" They and saw Lincoln coming down the stairs very slowly and hesitantly.

Ronnie looked down before giving a Nod and trying to avoid eye contact As Lincoln walked up to her. "…"

"Ronnie...Look at me" He told her Softly. with nervousness in his voice. As She Did so slowly. "Look...I can't Forgive you...but..." He trailed off while looking to the side, equally hesitant as her.

"But what?"

"But...I'm Willing too"

"To what?" Lucy questioned while still glaring evilly at Ronnie.

"I'm Willing to Forgive her Lucy"

"…What?"

"You Heard me. I'm willing to try and forgive. "But That doesn't mean I'll do it Easily Ronnie if you want my forgiveness you have to Earn it"

"She doesn't deserve it! She broke your heart!"

"Neither did my family when they labeled me as 'bad luck' and made me end up in the hospital for heatstroke, but I still did…mostly." He spoke Making Lucy flinch and Look down it took a Month for Him to even speak to her again after that incident. "And that was AFTER being locked out for a week!"

"Fine..." She muttered while tearing up from her negative recollection. And curling up under a blanket.

*Later*

Ronnie was Squirming in her seat As Lincoln Restrained her Arms and Fingered her very slowly. "You like that?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Louder!"

"YES!" She moaned before squirting. Hard onto her seat. "Wow..." She moaned softly

"Yeah...Go Wash Up, would you?" He said As he pulled his fingers out. And stuck them in her mouth, letting her taste her own juices Moaning in the process. as she savored the taste.

"Lincoln dinners Ready" Lucy said from downstairs.

"Alright Lucy" He said As he pulled his hand out of Ronnie's mouth. "Shall we?" He asked As Ronnie Gave a Nod.

*The Next Day*

"F-fuck." Ronnie moaned As Lincoln ate her Out and Lucy sucked her tits. alongside Helen. "Yes Yes yes!" She cried out before squirting for the fourth time that day Into Lincoln's mouth. "G-Good lord." She gasped. as they didn't stop.

"Alright Girls that's enough" Lincoln said as he moved his mouth away from her crotch. and them away from her nipples.

"Nice Ronnie" Helen told her With a smirk while nibbling a little bit more on her nip.

Ronnie smiled as she soon began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Lincoln...i...I'm Sorry...i...i don't Deserve this!" She admitted As he rubbed her cheek

"It's ok Ronnie" He told her gently

"NO IT'S NOT!" She snapped As he jolted back a bit and saw her watery eyes. And felt depressed from the sight.

"Ronnie, I know you feel that way, but please stop hating yourself." He told her. with a sad smile

"No..i...but..."

"But nothing." He told her with a serious tone and look. "Ronnie I Love You I Never Stopped Loving You! No matter how hard I tried…I just couldn't." He said while finding himself crying As well, much to Lucy and Haiku's surprise. "I've been dreaming about us Ronnie for weeks now non stop!" He admitted As Ronnie's tears slowly stopped

"Lincoln..." She muttered As Lucy pulled away and huffed jealousy Making Helen giggle, much to her displeasure.

"Lincoln...Make Love to me...…please." She begged with a quivering lip As he frowned and rubbed her lower lips.

"Of course" He told her With a smile. as he got up and rubbed her pussy with his dick. And slowly thrusting into her Until he reached something surprising..., her inner wall.

"..."

"Ronnie…is this-"

She looked away. and nervously nodded. As he slowly pushed his way through. And broke it. "Ahhh!"

Lucy smirked and couldn't help but chuckle. "Chandler couldn't even break it?"

"No…he just didn't try." Ronnie spoke with a soft pout. as Lincoln slammed into her, only managing to fit about 6 inches before he could fit no more. "OH SWEET LORD!" Ronnie screamed As a Bulge Appeared in her stomach.

"So…tight!" He groaned As he slowly pulled himself out Before going back in with a bit more force And slowly jack hammered her "Yes...yes..." Ronnie moaned softly As he cupped her chest. And sucked her nipples 'S-So…good.' She thought as his thrusts grew harder.

Lucy gave a smirk as she sat on Ronnie's Face. "Lick me." She demanded. as Ronnie hesitantly licked at her cooch. As Lincoln reached over and Kissed Helen, who purred like a kitten In his mouth.

'God this is still amazing.' She thought happily. with a smile on her face as he broke the kiss.

"Ahhh Shit I'm Cumming!"

"A-Already?!"

"What can he say? You're just that tight."

Lucy chuckled as Lincoln Pulled out and sprayed his Seed onto Lucy, much to Ronnie's disappointment and to Lucy's pleasure. "Hmmmmm I Want More~" Lucy purred Softly while licking some. "Mmmmmm Wanna Taste Ronnie?" She teased With a smile. while wiping some off her chest and waving it in her face.

Ronnie felt her mouth water as she opened it.

"You want his sinful log, don't you?" She growled. while holding Ronnie's face. "ANSWER ME BITCH!"

"Y-Yes!" She got out. as Lucy smirked

"Well Too Bad" She said cruelly. "You haven't earned it yet." Making Ronnie Whimper.

"Lucy, b-"

"Lincoln, we all know that's not going to happen anytime soon." She said

"You can't hate her forever! I know you beat her and Chandler up al-"

"Actually that was Lynn."

"Regardless, she's still a person. And people make mistakes, and you don't need me to remind you again about the stupid things our fsmily has done." He said making her blush nervously. And look away.

"F-Fair point." She admitted sadly while nervously rubbing her bare arm.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Helen said to them. As she licked his dick clean.

*The Next Morning*

Lincoln gave a Yawn as he woke up and discovered he couldn't move that well. "Uh, what's going on?" Lincoln asked as he saw Lucy and the others were Laying on top of him. "...Just Great" he sighed.

* * *

**Red: Damn Lincoln's a lucky bastard Huh? So anyway guys let us ****know who you want to be next.**


	2. Final A-Note 2019

Yo Guys Geo Here with My Last A-Note of 2019 And I have an Announcement to Make Shadow the Hedgehog is a...Whoops Wrong Script Ahem! As of this Writing Chapter 2 of Cucked! Is now in Production and should be posted in January that is all.

But anyways i also have a Request to ask of anyone But Since i know this most Likely won't happen But I am Giving Anyone Permisson to Make a Comic or Comics based off of Cucked! Cause i feel like it could be a Comic series of drawings I know what your thinking why can't i myself make them? Cause i suck at art that's why so I'm asking anyone with a masterful hand in art if they want too they are Allowed to make Comics and art based around Cucked also I've Posted a Poll detailing which fairy Tail girl you guys want to be added in first to Lincoln's Harem.


	3. Appropriate Story title

Yo Guys Geo here with a quick heads up for awhile now I've been thinking about making a new edition to the Reign Series but the only problem is I have no idea what to go with so that's where you all come in I made a Poll where you guys can pick the newest Reign series for me to do there is only one rule I will not repeat WILL NOT be accepting PM votes anyone who PM's me asking me to make a certain Reign series will have their vote null and void.


End file.
